There are a wide variety of packaging kit systems and methods for the immobilization and packaging of articles, particularly fragile, odd-shaped articles. The various methods include, but are not limited to, the employment of a corrugated picture frame with a plastic film laminated to it and with two frames closed over the articles to be packaged and suspending the article between the two frames with the laminated film. Other techniques include foam in place polyurethane, wherein the liquid urethane components are dispensed and foamed up to form a cocoon of urethane formed snugly about the article, which article is protected from the expandable foam by the employment of a separate film. Another technique includes a loose, filled, foldable, foam-type material, such as, but not limited to, expanded polystyrene shapes which are poured above an article to be protected in an outer container, with various interlocking shapes of expandable polystyrene commonly available. A further technique for protecting articles to be packaged include the use of fabricated foam techniques wherein foam is die cut, saw cut, or hot-wired cut to form end caps or trays to contain the article. Such foams would include the polyethylene, polystyrene, or polyurethane foams which are adapted to be in cuts or grooves in particular shapes to protect the article. Also available for the protection of articles are foam or bubble wraps which have flexible foam sheets with a plurality of air-formed bubbles, or foam sheets which are wrapped about an article to be secured by die cut, corrugated cardboard is often used, where the corrugated cardboard is die cut and then folded in a particular shape to form a cap or tray to contain the article to be immobilized and shipped, and further, molded pulp trays or caps are employed which are molded from pulp or from the use of recycled paper.
While all of these packaging kit systems or methods have various advantages, it is desired to provide for a new, easy, effective, recyclable and improved packaging kit, system and method for the immobilization, particularly of fragile odd-shaped articles, and for placing the immobilized article within an outer container, and which kit, system and method overcomes some of the disadvantages of the prior art and further offer new and additional advantages.